Je me souviens
by twitwijazz
Summary: Un soir Edward jeune flic rencontre Bella étudiante le jour et prostituée la nuit. Ils passent la nuit ensemble et Bella le ramène chez elle. Mais le matin il ne se souviens de rien et elle découvre qu'il est flic…  B/E, A/J...  rating M: langage, lemons.
1. prologue POV Bella

Bonjour!

Voici ma 1ére fic: "Je me souviens" je me suis inspiré d'un rêve que j'ai fait. J'ai lu le dernier chapitre de Seattle Breakdown de GinieLee et j'ai eu envie de revoir remember me puis des extraits de welcome to the rileys. Et je crois que j'ai fait un ptit mickmack de tout ça! Et voila donc je me souviens...! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

N'hésitez pas à me faire vos remarques constructives elles me seront certainement très utiles!

** Pour vous donner une idée de l'apparence des personnages: prenez Malaury de Welcome to the rileys pour Bella et un Robert Pattinson dans remember me… vous aurez une petite idée de mes personnages même si je les aient mis à ma sauce bien-sur! ;)

**Je me souviens… ****Prologue**

_Edward jeune flic de 22 ans travaille dans un quartier pourri de NY. Un soir qu'il est passablement bourré il rencontre Bella étudiante le jour et prostituée la nuit. Ils passent la nuit ensemble et Bella le ramène chez elle. Mais le matin il ne se souviens de rien et elle découvre qu'il est flic…_

M pour langage "grossier" et lemons

**POV Bella:**

Je m'appelle Bella, j'ai 19 ans mais on me donnerait facilement 10 ans de plus quand je "travaille".

Je retape ma 1ére année de socio à la fac d'Hunter, fac qui fait partie de la prestigieuse CUNY… rien à voir avec cunnilingus banque de pervers! Non c'est la City University of New York. En gros la machine à vous pomper du fric sous prétexte qu'elle vous offre 3 amphi, une cafet' et une salle miteuse qu'ils appellent bibliothèque.

J'ai quitté mon père Charlie -le mec le plus collant au monde- pour partir vivre à New York. Sauf que ce que je n'imaginais pas à la grosse pomme c'est que tout est foutrement plus cher! Presque 6 dollars pour du jus de chaussettes, c'est clair que c'est pas avec ma bourse minable de 300 dollars par mois que je risque d'avoir la belle vie! Alors j'ai pris la décision de faire la seule chose que je sait faire… offrir mes services.

Impossible pour moi en effet d'être serveuse je suis bien trop maladroite, babysitter je n'ai pas la fibre maternelle ou bien caissière dans un supermarché ou autre macdo, les maths et moi ça fait deux!

Au début ce ne fût pas facile parce qu'à 17 ans et demi quand j'ai quitté ma petite ville pluvieuse de l'état de Washington ou j'ai toujours vécu je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expériences et New York me paraissait immense. Mais depuis plus d'un an je gère mes affaires, les client sont contentes et moi j'ai du cash en permanence et je peux donc me payer un ptit appart' sur Arthur Avenue dans l'Bronx. Rien de très classe mais bon ya un lit c'est l'essentiel quoi!

Aujourd'hui on est dimanche soir et j'ai presque fini ma semaine de travail j'vais enfin pouvoir respirer jusqu'à vendredi soir prochain et ne plus penser aux gros porcs sexagénaire qui veulent que j'les sucent. Il est 3h du matin passé et il me manque un dernier client pour avoir mes 1000 dollars habituels. Fuck!

Le bar commence à être calme et je repère un mec assis seul au comptoir. De dos avec la lumière presque rouge ambiance "maison close" il paraît avoir la trentaine bien tassée. Cheveux foncés en bataille et carrure musclé. Un beau ptit cul bien formé et des fringues pas trop pourries, dommage qu'il se tienne à moitié allongé sur la table… Allez mon coco c'est toi qui vas passer à la caisse ce soir!

Je me rapproche et commence une petite danse autour de lui puis m'assoie et l'interpelle: "Hey beau gosse on s'ennui seul?"

Le mec tourne à peine la tête et grognonne un "hum…merci… mais non merci" d'un voix grave mais hésitante.

J'ai à peine le temps de voir qu'il est en faite bien plus jeune que ce que j'imaginais, 25 ans tout au plus. Un regard vert/marron dans le vide et une barbe mal rasée, il empeste l'alcool mais il à un ptit air de bad boy qui n'est pas pour me déplaire! Et vu que j'aimerais ne pas rentrer trop tard ce soir je prends les devant et lui caresse le bras. Il frisonne à mon toucher mais ne semble pas vouloir décrocher son regard de son verre de whisky. Je met alors le turbo, je me colle à lui et lui chuchote

"on a besoin de se détendre ce soir bad boy?" et je lui lèche sensuellement le lobe de son oreille droite.

Il se détourne alors vivement de moi et bredouille:

"c'est pas… possible"

" oh si mon mignon avec moi tout est possible" lui dis-je en le retenant par le bras

"c'est 70 dollars la passe, 40 pour une ptite gâterie…si tu veux ya des chambres de libres à l'étage… jt'assure que tu vas être bien plus détendu après!"

Le mec me regarde droit dans les yeux et semble hésiter

"je…"

Je lui force un peu la main en le tirant vers moi et je traverse la salle

"allez viens, t'a l'air d'en avoir bien besoin…"

Le mec se passe sa main libre dans les cheveux et bredouille un oué peu audible mais qui me satisfait pleinement. Il sort alors son porte monnaie et semble ne pas savoir quoi faire. Je lui prends des mains et sort un billet de 100 dollars que je glisse dans mon soutien-gorge et lui chuchote "merci pour le pourboire" suivi d'un clin d'œil. Je lui reprends ensuite la main et le tire vers les escaliers qui mène aux chambres. Avant de définitivement commencer mes dernières heures de travail je lui demande son prénom. Il semble hésite puis fini par me dire clairement:

"Edward" et quelques secondes après "Et vous…enfin toi…euh…"

"Marie… mais jte rassure j'suis plus vierge depuis un bon moment, et tu peux me tutoyer!" et rigole même à ma ptite blague. Puis je ferme la porte derrière nous.

Ça vous à plus? Une petite review me ferait très plaisir pour connaitre votre avis, si vous aimez je publierais le 1er chapitre rapidement (mercredi surement)


	2. prologue POV Edward

Un grand merci pour vos super reviews. Je suis contente que le début vous plaise, j'espère que la suite sera aussi vous charmer. Pour vous faire patienter en attendant le 1er chapitre officiel voici le prologue du point de vue d'Edward.

Je vais essayer de poster le 1er chapitre demain ou mercredi car même si il est déjà écrit j'aime avoir un chapitre d'avance.

Je voulais aussi préciser que bien sur les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et que je ne fait que m'inspirer de ses livres et des films cités dans le post précédent.

Aussi si vous voyez des incohérences notamment dû au fait que l'histoire se passe à New York et que je ne suis allée dans cette ville qu'une seule journée ya plusieurs années n'hésitez pas à me le dire. J'ai essayé de faire des recherches sur internet mais je laisse aussi mon imagination parler.

Enfin j'ai rien contre macdo et les gens qui y travaillent au contraire je leurs tirent mon chapeau, ma sœur y à bossé plusieurs mois et c'est pas du gâteau!

Bonne lecture!

_Twitwijazz_

Chapitre 1

**POV Edward**

Aujourd'hui fût une journée particulièrement difficile. Dans le petit commissariat du Bronx ou je travaille j'ai vu des choses pas vraiment facile. D'ordinaire je ne suis pas une petite nature mais le Bronx ou j'ai été transféré il y a 4 mois après l'obtention de mon diplôme n'est pas le quartier le plus calme de New York.

Ce matin on est allé interpeller un dealer de cock chez lui à 5h du mat. Habituel me diriez-vous sauf que quand on a défoncé la porte on est tombé sur le mec qui tenait un flingue sur la tempe de ce qui semblait être sa meuf et tout autour 6 gosses qui hurlaient et pleuraient dans un bordel et un degrés de merde pas possible. On n'a pas eu le choix et mon collègue à tiré sur le gars plusieurs coups. Le mec est tombé à terre dans un bruit sourd et il y avait du sang partout. La fille était paniqué et les mômes braillaient de plus belle.

Mes collègues se sont chargés d'appeler la morgue et m'on laissé m'occuper de la femme et des ptits. Ils étaient terrorisés et l'une des gamines, 5 ans à tout casser se cachait les yeux et tremblait.

Je me suis approché d'elle le plus doucement possible pour la prendre et la sortir de ce taudis mais la petite à hurlé de ne pas la tuer qu'elle n'avait rien fait. P'tain j'me suis senti mal à ce moment là je savais pas du tout quoi faire. Jveux dire j'ai un permis de port d'arme et je sait parfaitement m'en servir, j'ai déjà interpellé plusieurs braqueurs, bandits et autre dealer, je te mate les ptites racailles pré-pubères sans problèmes mais impossible de rassurer une gamine d'1m10.

Et la journée n'était pas terminée puisqu'il a fallu interroger la femme choquée et organiser le relogement de la tribu avant la nuit. Tout en tapant les 10 dossiers qui s'entassaient sur mon bureau et en évitant de se faire jeter des trucs à la figure par des gars mécontents de nos services.

Vous trouvez que j'exagère, non non je ne noircit pas le tableau. Heureusement que j'aime mon métier et que je me sent utile sinon j'aurais fini dans un hôpital psychiatrique!

Mais bon ce soir je vais aller me détendre avec mon pote Jasper. Jasper est un ami d'enfance un vrai, celui qui vous à vu en couche, faire pipi au lit ou avec un appareil dentaire et des boutons sur la figure. Bref mon pote quoi! Jasper est interne au New York Presbyterian hospital et on vit en coloc dans un loft sur Lenox Avenue. Notre petit chez-nous n'est pas immense mais on a une belle baie vitrée avec au loin vu sur Central Park et l'hiver les rues blanches sont splendides. Jasper fait aussi parti d'un groupe de musique, il y est chanteur et guitariste. Le bon plan pour se taper toutes les filles qu'il désire comme il le dit lui-même!

Moi je suis plutôt casanier et depuis l'échec de ma relation amoureuse avec Tanya un mannequin de lingerie anorexique je multiplie les aventures d'un soir de temps à autre pour rester en forme sans cherche à me caser.

Ce soir justement Jasper le rockeur fait un show dans un bar de Madison Avenue, l'occasion idéale pour écouter de la bonne musique, boire quelques verres et se détendre. L'ambiance est électrique et je suis sure qu'un groupe de blondes siliconées on créées une page facebook à gloire de mon coloc! Elles hurlent dés qu'il dit une phrase, on dirait des chiennes en chaleur, ça à l'air de bien amuser Jazz qui en sur-joue! Il vas s'en faire 2 ou 3 dans la même soirée, l'enfoiré!

J'ai bien compris que je n'ai plus qu'a lui laisser l'appart libre quelques heures. Il est 1h du matin passé et j'ai pas envie de rentrer et de découvrir une partouze géante dans mon salon. Je décide donc de me promener prendre le métro et de voir ou ça me mènera. 20 min plus tard je me retrouve dans le Bronx. Putain c'est fou comme cet endroit me colle à la peau. Tant pis maintenant que je suis là je vais en profiter pour prendre un verre, comme si j'en avait pas pris assez pendant le concert mais bon j'suis jeune on ne vit qu'une fois.

Je rentre dans un bar minuscule et miteux et je me rends compte que c'est pas juste un bar. Ya des filles en tenue disons… légère qui se frottent à des poteaux sur une scène à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Ses filles, ses danseuses, d'à peine plus de 18 ans se prostituent sûrement vu l'endroit. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi et voit deux mecs à ma droite en pleine séance de lap-dance. Ils ont l'air d'apprécier, faut dire que les filles sont pas moches… juste pas à mon goûts. Grandes, minces, blondes à forte poitrine et qui n'ont l'air de n'avoir rien dans le cerveau. Comme Tanya quoi! Pensez à elle me donne tout à coup mal au cœur. Une serveuse arrive et me demande ce que je veux boire.

"Un whisky s'il vous plait"

La fille me sourit et prépare ma boisson. En attendant je fini mon tour visuel de l'établissement. Sur ma droite derrière les deux mecs donc il y a des sortes de cabines d'essayage aux rideaux noirs en velours et sur ma gauche des tables presque toutes remplies. Que des mecs tous la quarantaine ou presque. La fille me sert mon verre et je le bois d'une traite. Je lui en recommande un autre puis un troisième.

Je ne pense à rien et j'ai l'esprit embrumé quand j'entends une voix au loin qui me semble adressée. Je n'ai ni la force ni l'envie de tourner la tête mais je sent que la fille se rapproche et se frotte à moi. J'arrive à entendre un "Hey beau gosse on s'ennui seul?"

Je tourne la tête d'à peine quelques centimètres et découvre une fille pas très grande, 1m60 à tout casser en micro-jupe écossaise style écolière SM et se qui s'apparente à un soutient-gorge mais qui n'est en fait que deux triangles reliés entre eux. Je lui répond:

"hum…merci… mais non merci" avec ma voix que je sent vraiment roque et alcoolisée.

Ca n'a pas l'air de la refroidir parce que quelques secondes après elle vient me caresser le bras, de ses doigts fins et frais, j'en frisonne mais mon esprit est tellement embrumé que je n'arrive pas à faire de liens entre ce toucher et l'image de la fille. Elle continue son petit numéro et me chuchote "on a besoin de se détendre ce soir bad boy?" en me léchant l'oreille. Putain mon cerveau fait des grands up puis des immenses down et je ne sait pas si c'est l'alcool particulièrement corsé ou la fille envoûtante mais je reste accroché à son souffle dans mon cou quelques secondes appréciant une très légère odeur fruitée et une voix hypra sensuelle qui me retourne.

J'articule difficilement un "c'est pas… possible". C'est vrai ça c'est pas possible, ou je suis là, qu'est-ce que je fait?

Et elle d'enchaîner:

"oh si mon mignon avec moi tout est possible" comme une phrase qu'elle aurait apprise par cœur et répété des centaines de fois, comme les mecs au macdo qui te sorte un "bon appétit" 63 fois dans la journée.

"c'est 70 dollars la passe, 40 pour une ptite gâterie…si tu veux ya des chambres de libres à l'étage… jt'assure que tu vas être bien plus détendu après!" continue t'elle en commençant à me tirer par le bras.

Je ne sait plus ou je suis, qui je suis, je suis captivée par son regard chocolat profond caché sous ses yeux charbonneux. Je sait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Mon cœur me cri de la suivre et mon cerveau en en mode "sans échec".

"je…"puffff

Elle me tire alors dans la salle

"allez viens, t'a l'air d'en avoir bien besoin…"

Il faut que je me réveille, que mes neurones se reconnectent, son regard, son corps, ses mains tout se mélange… J'essai tant bien que mal de reprendre mes esprits mais définitivement mon cerveau a beugé. Ma bouche s'ouvre seule et un oué s'en échappe. Alors pendant une fraction de seconde je semble réaliser l'endroit ou je suis, la fille qui me tire à elle et sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle veux de moi et comment cela se passe je sort mon porte-monnaie de la poche arrière de mon jean. Elle me le prends des mains et en sort un billet qu'elle glisse dans son décolleté.

Je me sent ensuite tiré et nous montons des escaliers. On arrive devant une porte capitonnée portant le numéro 10. Elle ouvre la porte et me tire à l'intérieur. Elle pose sa main sur mon torse et de demande comment je m'appelle. Je prends quelques secondes de réflexion et lui dit:

"Edward"…"Et vous…enfin toi…euh…" je ne sait pas si je dois la tutoyer…

Elle me répond le plus naturellement possible:

"Marie… mais jte rassure j'suis plus vierge depuis un bon moment, et tu peux me tutoyer!" et j'entends alors son petit rire mi-sensuel mi-enfantin et elle referme la porte.

Elle tient toujours par la main et me fait m'assoire sur une chaise. Je regarde autour de moi, la pièce est sombre et d'une décoration bien trop tapageuse dans les tons rouge et noir. Cliché.

Au centre de la pièce trône un lit à baldaquin avec des draps en satin, le genre qui glisse dés qu'on s'allonge. De chaque côté des barreaux de la tête de lit se trouve des sorte de rubans. La fille, Marie me regarde puis regarde dans le lit.

"T'es du genre SM, tu veux qu'on s'attachent?" et je comprends enfin à quoi servent ses rubans.

"Hum… " je secou ma tête pour essayer d'être un minimum cohérent malgrés le gros tas de merde dans mon cerveau présentement. "non"

Elle rigole encore et je sourit, comme si c'était contagieux.

Elle se met alors à califourchon sur moi et sa micro-jupe remonte, elle se penche sur mon visage et m'embrasse le cou et remonte vers mes oreilles. Sa langue est chaud et douce et son parfum m'envoûte. Elle sent la fraise chimique, un vrai bonbon. Puis elle redescend et déboutonne les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise. Son décolleté est maintenant à quelques centimètres de mon visage et j'halète en découvrant ses seins dans leur carcan de tissu. Elle porte un soutient-gorge dos dus avec des lanières nouées sur ventre et dans son dos à la manière d'un cache-cœur. Le faux cuir de son sous-vêtement crisse sous les mouvements de danse qu'elle effectue sur moi. Mon cœur bat à vive allure et je peux sentir de là ou je suis que le siens n'est pas en reste.

Elle se tourne alors dos à moi et la vision que j'ai d'elle à ce moment là fait réagir mon corps à la vitesse grand v. Elle est baissé et sa micro-jupe ne cache rien d'un minuscule string ficelle noir tout simple mais terriblement excitant sur sa peau laiteuse et elle a bien compris que j'allais vite craquer si elle continuait car elle me refait face et vient se frotter contre mon entre-jambe. Le démon du sexe en moi est enfin libéré et mon érection et maintenant bien visible. Elle la voit et pendant un quart de seconde je crois voir un rougissement passer sur ses joues qui disparaît aussi vite mais noircit son regard.

"Vient" me chuchote-elle alors et je la suit instinctivement jusqu'au lit.

**POV Bella**

Edward c'est son prénom, me suit et je m'allonge sur le lit les jambes bien écartées. Il ne réagit pas se contentant de baver virtuellement devant mon corps. Je sait je fait souvent cet effet là aux mecs, j'ai pourtant pas de gros nichons comme les autre s pétasses du bars mais je suis bien proportionnée: un ptit cul, une poitrine moyenne que j'essai de mettre en valeur avec des sous-vêtements push-up et une taille de guêpe. Non pas que je fasse un régime particulièrement mais la bouffe coûte une fortune dans cette fichue ville et j'ai rarement l'occasion de manger un repas en entier.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de rêvasser et l'attrape par la chemise pour le faire s'allonger sur moi.

"Tu préfère commencer par une ptite pipe ou me prendre directement en levrette chéri" Je sait que le langage cru excite un max les mecs et même si lui n'a pas l'air d'en avoir besoin j'ai tellement l'habitude d'avoir des vieux aux problèmes érectiles que j'ai des petites phrases cochonnes en stock au cas ou.

"Je…non…pas…enfin…"

Putain il sait pas faire des phrases ou quoi ce gars! Il commence à m'énerver et j'ai pas toute la nuit alors pour accélérer un peu les choses je fait une chose que je ne fait jamais je l'embrasse furtivement sur la bouche.


	3. chapitre 2

Un grand merci pour vos super reviews. Ce message n'arrive que maintenant car je viens juste de comprendre qu'il fallait l'insérer dans mon document word…!

Je suis contente que le début vous plaise, j'espère que la suite sera aussi vous charmer. Je voulais aussi préciser que bien sur les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et que je ne fait que m'inspirer de ses livres et des films cités dans le post précédent.

Aussi si vous voyez des incohérences notamment dû au fait que l'histoire se passe à New York et que je ne suis allée dans cette ville qu'une seule journée ya plusieurs années n'hésitez pas à me le dire. J'ai essayé de faire des recherches sur internet mais je laisse aussi mon imagination parler.

Enfin j'ai rien contre macdo et les gens qui y travaillent au contraire je leurs tirent mon chapeau, ma sœur y à bossé plusieurs mois et c'est pas du gâteau!

Prochaine étape pour moi comprendre comment répondre aux reviews par MP, en tout cas merci à: chouchoumag, miiss88, kinoum, Habswifes, BYBYCHEEE, Anykim, Edwardxbella, bellaagain, meganna, TiXXiT et Havy26

Bonne lecture -_Twitwijazz-_

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Bella**

J'embrasse ce mec sur la bouche quelques secondes histoire de le décoincer et là tout mon corps s'électrise, je me sent maintenu à ses lèvres comme deux aimants l'un envers l'autre.

Sa bouche est douce et notre baiser se fait de plus en plus violent. Il s'accroche à ma nuque et ses longs doigts me brûlent la peau. Je me détache de lui violemment, j'ai fait une erreur, je ne dois pas embrasser les clients sur la bouche. Lui à dû prendre ça pour une invitation et se rapproche de moi pour m'embrasser le cou.

Il me regarde intensément et je comprend alors que ce n'est pas un client comme les autres.

Il m'enlace et passe ses mains sous ma nuque. Je sent ses lèvres dans mon cou qui remontent le long de ma clavicule. Il embrasse mes joues, mes yeux et ses caresses me font perdre la tête et j'en oublie complètement ou je suis et ce que fait.

Il hume mes cheveux, y passe ses doigts et je rigole. Il redescend de l'autre côté de mon visage et goûte le haut de mon décolleté à la naissance de ma poitrine. Il est pris d'une soudaine rapidité et intensifie ses caresses. Je pousse des petits cris de plaisirs et je l'entends grogner. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux comme pour me demander la permission de continuer. J'hoche la tête incapable de prononcer un seul mot et totalement offerte à ses tortures.

Il tente alors de détacher mon soutient gorge mais ne semble pas à l'aise avec. Je lui prends les mains:

"Je m'en charge" et j'enlève mon sous-vêtement en un tour de main le jetant devant nous.

Même si je ne veux pas me l'avouer son touché et sa chaleur me manque et je le serre contre moi puis déboutonne sa chemise. Nous sommes maintenant torse nu l'un contre l'autre et je peux sentir son corps se fondre avec le mien. Mes seins réagissent en conséquence et mes tétons durcit frôlent ses muscles.

Il se dégage de moi et son regard s'attarde sur ma poitrine. Il prends alors les devants et m'embrasse fougueusement avant de venir tracer des cercles sur mon ventre et jouer avec mon piercing au nombril. J'en profite alors pour jouer avec la bosse de son jeans et le faire haleter de plaisir. Il à l'air tellement à l'étroit dans son pantalon, je le déboutonne et passe ma main sous l'élastique de son boxer puis caresse le morceau de coton visible.

"Merde" lâche t'il

J'entends pour la seconde fois sa voix et rien que le timbre de celle-ci pourrait me faire jouir. Mais je n'en oublie pas pour autant mon boulot et le client doit toujours être satisfait.

Je le repousse à contre cœur pour lui enlever complètement son jean et son boxer puis m'installe à califourchon sur lui et entame de lents et larges mouvements de bassin contre son érection massive qui ne faiblie pas.

Il a à peine le temps de respirer que je descends déjà vers l'objet de tout mes désirs. J'embrasse le bout de son gland et je le sent se crisper. Sa queue frétille et je mouille pour lui en réponse. Je parsème sa trique de quelques baisers mouillés puis fini par engloutir complètement mon bâtonnet de crème glacée. Hummm son sexe devient de plus en plus gros et j'ai du mal à tout garder en bouche. Je décide donc de cajoler ses bourses et la réponse du bad boy ne se fait pas attendre.

**Pov Edward:**

"Oh merde, putain oui… ou…ouiiiii"

Cette fille a une bouche de déesse et ma queue est au paradis. Sa petite lange fraîche passe et repasse puis fait des cercles sur mon gland alors que ses doigts fins travaillent mes deux amies avec poigne.

Merde c'que c'est bon, si elle continue je ne vais pas tarder à jouir. Et comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées elle lâche ma bite un quart de seconde et fait le geste le plus érotique et le plus cochon que je n'ai jamais vu: elle trempe ses doigts dans sa mouille revient jouer avec sa bouche sur moi et se sert de sa cyprine pour me masser. Je ne peux plus me retenir, je jette la tête en arrière en hurlant:

"Ouiiiiiii, merdeee, oh fuckkkk, arhhhh" et ma semence se déverse en longues giclés dans la bouche de ma ptite suceuse.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir atteint le nirvana, le 751éme ciel, ce putain de paradis. Et comme si ce n'était pas fini elle me donne deux trois coups de langue histoire de rendre ma bite luisante et propre comme un sous neuf.

"Ta aimé beau gosses?" me dit-elle elle même essoufflée et légèrement décoiffée.

Je ne peux rien répondre je suis étalé sur le lit les jambes écartées un énorme smile aux lèvres.

Au bout de quelques secondes je réouvre les yeux et la découvre assise à côté de moi jouant avec mon nombril.

"Ta pas l'air entièrement satisfait toi, t'inquiète la soirée ne fait que commencer" dit-elle en s'adressant à mon pénis comme si il pouvait lui répondre.

Elle temps ensuite sa main vers la table de nuit et en sort une bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif rose. Mon pénis est fièrement dressé, merde je savait pas qu'on pouvait récupérer aussi vite… mais si, popole est bien là au garde à vous prêt pour un second round!

Et la fille à l'air prête à guider mon ptit soldat, elle vient embrasser mon torse et ses seins caressent mon ventre puis déroule le préservatif sur ma verge. Elle s'allonge ensuite sur moi, ouvre la bouteille d'une main en sort en grosse quantité de gel et se masse généreusement le vagin avec. Merde c'que ça peut-être érotique comme geste.

Je passe alors ma main sur ses fesses et sent sa minette couler entre mes doigts. Merde je l'ai pas vu retirer son string, elle à gardé sa jupe et rien que ça me fait frémir à nouveau.

**Pov Bella:**

Ma chatte trempée se frotte contre l'érection du beau gosse et je m'empale d'un seul coup sur sa bite.

Il hurle de surprise et de plaisir et je sent enfin le feu au fond de mon ventre se maîtriser.

Mes mouvements se font rapides et réguliers, comme un mécanisme que je connaît pas cœur. Mais avec lui cela semble différent, je me sent plus moi-même et j'en oublie quelques secondes mon rôle.

Je me retire et me ré-enfonce totalement à plusieurs reprises. Je le sent me remplir complètement et vu comme il est bourré et tendu il ne devrait pas tarder à venir.

Je lui chuchote quelques cochonneries histoire de faire monter encore plus la température. J'aime quand les mecs sont à ma mercie et que je les tiens par le bout dla bite. Je me sent alors forte et je prends ma revanche sur eux en les faisant languir. J'accélère encore plus mes mouvements et il me serre fortement les fesses et demain c'est sur j'aurais des marques.

Il grogne de plus en plus fort et ma minette ne rêve que de pouvoir se laisser aller à la jouissance. Mais je ne joui jamais avec un client, c'est une règle que je me suis toujours imposée. En général elle est assez simple à tenir puisque je n'ai que des gros porcs pas du tout excitants et que je suis une excellente actrice. Mais cette fois-ci le mec est canon et sa petite timidité mêlée aux vapeurs d'alcool qu'il me transmet m'amènent aux portes du plaisir.

Pour en finir avec cette auto-torture je me retourne et m'empale sur lui en levrette. Avec cette position favorite des mecs je suis sure d'en finir sous peu. Il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir et en moins de 30 secondes il hurle sa jouissance et son sperme s'écoule en moi pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Ses longues giclées chaudes me font frémir et ma chatte à du mal à se contrôler, elle se contracte violemment et la boule de feu en mon centre s'élève et éclate en milliers de papillons.

Un long "fuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkkkkkkkkk" s'échappe de mes lèvres et je m'écroule sur le torse du gars.

Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas joué la comédie.

voilà pour aujourd'hui? Vous avez aimé? Dites-moi tout! Je vais essayer de poster la suite d'ici vendredi ou samedi. Sinon sachez que si les débuts sont assez crus avec un langage pas très distingué Edward et Bella vont changer au fil de ma fic et devenir un peu plus "classe" et leurs relations seront aussi plus tendres (bon aussi quelques fois un peu sadiques!) ;)


	4. chapitre 3

Bonjour à toutes/tous, rhaaaa vous devez m'en vouloir si vous aviez bien lu "la suite vendredi ou samedi" je suis vraiment en retard… plusieurs raisons en son la cause mais je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, simplement je m'excuse… allez bonne lecture!

Chapitre3:

Pov Edward

Après ce deuxième orgasme foudroyant dont je suis presque sur qu'il a été partagé je perds connaissance quelques secondes. Je plane littéralement comme un drogué après un shoot et je n'ai plus conscience de ce qui se passe autour.

Quant je revient ensuite sur terre la fille se tient à quelques mètres de moi et allume des bougies. Une odeur chimique de fleurs se fait alors sentir dans la chambre.

"Je sait ça pu… Mais c'est pour les autres clients tu comprends, pour pas qu'ils sentent ton odeur…" dit-elle tout en se penchant sur l'une des bougies une clope au bec pour l'allumer.

"T'en veux une?"

Je hoche la tête. Elle s'approche de moi et me tends la cigarette du bout des doigts.

"Deux trois taffe pas plus hein, ça me coûte un bras cette merde" et elle retourne allumer d'autres bougies.

Je tire sur la cigarette à quelques reprises tout en me passant la main dans les cheveux. J'ai l'impression qu'un bulldozer m'est passé dessus, je ne sait même plus ou je suis…

La fille revient alors et m'arrache la cigarette.

"P'tain ta presque tout fumé, j'en était sure, t'abuse" et elle aspire une dernière fois le mégot avant de l'écraser dans une petite boite en fer sur la table de nuit.

"Bon c'est pas que j'veux te mettre à la porte là mais moi j'ai fini ma journée chéri!" m'explique t'elle en enfilant un sweat à capuche dix fois trop grand pour son petit gabarit qu'elle retrousse aux coudes et une paire de bottes fourrées.

Je me lève alors du lit et ma tête me fait un mal de chien, je sent que tout tourne autour de moi et je m'écrase comme une merde sur le lit.

Je dois avoir une salle geule parce que la fille qui était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir se retourne et me regarde.

"Hey tu m'fait quoi là? J'suis pas infirmière moi, si tu veux que j'enfile une blouse blanche c'est 50dollars de plus".

Ma tête tourne tellement que ses paroles finissent pas n'être qu'un brouhaha incompréhensible. Elle se rapproche et dit d'une voix légèrement paniquée

"ça vas?"

J'essai de marmonner un "métro, pas t'inquiéter" mais je crois qu'il ne sort de mes lèvres que des syllabes désordonnées.

Mais la fille commence à me filer des baffes.

"P'tain allez fait pas l'con"

Ses coups me font retrouver partiellement l'ouie et la vue et je découvre son visage à deux centimètres du miens.

"T'es belle…" C'est vrai qu'elle est splendide, même avec ses cheveux mal coiffés en un espèce de chignon retenu par un crayon. Au contraire ça la rends encore plus sexy.

"Oh t'es bien bourré toi" dit-elle en riant

"Mais… pas… pas du tout"

"Oué oué c'est ça!" continue-elle le sourire aux lèvres. On dirait bien qu'elle se fou de ma geule là.

"Allez debout, faut décamper d'là" et je sent sa main dans la mienne me tirer des draps.

J'ai à peine mis un pied par terre que je m'écrasse la figure contre la moquette.

"Merde…"

La nana est morte de rire.

"Tu vas pas aller bien loin comme ça toi!" Elle se penche pour m'aider à me relever et je sent mon odeur sur sa peau. Ce mélange de fruits à celui de mon parfum hugo boss me fait devenir dur en une seconde.

"Allez vient beau gosse j'vais te raccompagner en bas sinon tu sera encore au milieu des escaliers quant je reviendrait vendredi prochain"

Après un effort presque sur-humain j'arrive à tenir sur mes jambes et descendre non sans mal les escaliers du club. Celui-ci est désert à présent et je vois la fille reposer des clés sous le comptoir.

"C'est bon j'suis pas la dernière, Elisa fermera derrière elle" chuchote-elle à son attention.

"Voilà bad boy maintenant j'te laisse, à bientôt peut être" et elle me fait un clin d'œil.

Mais à peine m'as-t'elle lâché la main que je manque de m'écroule avant de me retenir de justesse à un tabouret du bar.

"Merde t'es un cas toi: Tu tiendra jamais debout jusqu'à ta bagnole"

J'articule fortement "métro…"

"Ah ba c'est pas mieux tu vas t'étaler sur les rails! Vu que ce serait dommage d'endommager ta belle geule et ton p'tit cul craquant j'vais te raccompagner chez toi. A qu'elle station tu t'arrête?"

Elle me regarde intensément comme pour souder mes intentions. Mais son regard à changé, ses yeux chocolats sont toujours les même à l'exception qu'ils ont fait place à la douceur. Voyant que je scrute son âme elle change tout de suite d'expression et un mélange de colère, de détermination et de peur s'affiche à présent sur son joli minoi.

"Métro…euh…pufffff…ch'ai pas!" Ma station de métro? C'est vrai ça c'est laquelle? Merde j'en sait foutrement rien… j'ai l'esprit tellement embrumé, je ne rêve que d'une chose: retrouver mon lit et cuver dans le calme pendant les dix prochaines années.

La fille me regarde de travers. "Tu doit pas boire souvent toi! Bon t'habites ou alors?"

"Euh…" réfléchit Edward, merde… "Euh… sur Lenox… enfin j'crois"

"C'est sur la ligne 2 ça non?" Puis elle semble réfléchir quelques secondes "Merde c'est une late nights, elle est pas ouverte avant 6h du mat"

"C'pas grave… dodo…là… c'est bien" et je pose ma tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux bercé par les klaxons de la ville en fond sonore.

Pov Bella

"Hey réveille-toi tu vas pas dormir dehors là!" Ce mec est vraiment un cas, il est affalé sur mon épaule et commence déjà à ronfler. Il tient vraiment pas l'alcool!

"Hein hein…" Le mec est comateux, je prends pitié de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il vas devenir si je le laisse là? Au mieux il tombera malade, on est encore en septembre mais les nuits à new york sont fraiches, au pire il finira nu dépouillé par un clodo qui passait pas là.

"Oué bon…" je pourrait appeler un taxi il a les moyens c'est clair mais qu'elle adresse donnera t'il? Si il arrive à tenir éveillé jusqu'à chez lui! J'suis sur qu'il se souviens même pas de son nom de famille. Sa belle geule me fait fondre. "Allez beau gosse suis-moi j'vais te trouver un lit moi."

"Ou est qu'on vas?" articule-il difficilement alors qu'il à réussi à ouvrir un œil.

"Chez moi chéri"

Le mec à pas l'air d'y prêter plus d'attention que ça mais pour moi cette soirée est définitivement particulière.

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je sait je suis sadique je coupe toujours au mauvais moment! Héhé! ;) Bon alors concernant cette histoire de métro qui ne roule pas la nuit je sait qu'il existe certaines lignes fermées de 00h à 6h30, mais je sait pas si celle d'Edward est l'une d'entre elle… pour les besoins de ma fic on vas dire que oui! ;)

A bientôt pour la suite, mais je vous donne pas de délais que je ne serais tenir… surtout que la je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance…


	5. Chapter 4

Me revoila avec un petit chapitre, tout petit mais au moins vous aurez un petit quelque chose à lire avant Noël, ou quand vous voulez! La suite d'ici 2011 je pense! Bonnes fêtes à vous si vous les fêtez, sinon profitez de la neige sans trop râler c'est tout beau quand c'est blanc!

A bientôt

_Twitwijazz_

_Ps: et encore merci pour vos reviews auxquelles je ne réponds jamais mais qui me font énormément plaisir!_

Chapitre 4:

**POV Edward:**

Quant j'ouvre les yeux je me sent agressé par une vive lumière. Je les referment aussitôt et je sent que je ne suis pas chez moi. Mais tant pis ce matelas me semble pas trop dur je ne vais pas le quitter et une ou deux heures de sommeil en plus ne me fera pas de mal!

Sauf que je suis de nouveau réveillé par les cris d'une nana qui me forcent à ouvrir les yeux.

"Hey debout toi là, sort de chez moi tout d'suite sale putain de flic de merde! Shit comment j'ai pû être aussi conne… Un putain de keuf dans mon appart', j'suis vraiment la reine des imbéciles!"

La voix continue de s'égosiller et àa me redonne mal au crâne.

"Hey beau gosse là c'est à toi que je parle" me dit la fille en me prenant par les jambes et en me balançant des fringues à la tronche "tu dégage de chez moi tout d'suite ou j'appelle les…" elle semble hésiter et sa voix s'adoucie quelques secondes. "Oué ba j'appelle mes potes videurs qui vont te casser la geule" dit-elle avec une voix qui essai de me faire peur.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive ni ou je suis. Je regarde autour de moi et découvre alors un appartement plutôt lugubre et sale, aux peintures défraîchis et aux mobilier passé d'âge. Au milieu de ce qui semble être le salon, trône une magnifique jeune fille, environ 20 ans, cheveux marron foncés mi-long, petite et fine. Elle porte un débardeur trop grand qui laisse apercevoir les courbes de sa poitrine et ses tétons durcis… et rien d'autre, ou alors c'est très petit et ça se cache sous le bas du débardeur qui lui fait office de robe très très courte… Malgré le froid ambiant, d'un coup j'ai chaud!

"Oh j'te parle là, au lieu d'mater dégage blaireau!"

"Oué…euh.. t'es qui?" ma voix est encore toute endormie et je ne ma reconnaît pas.

"J'suis qui? Il me demande qui je suis? Nan mais je rêve ou quoi?" Je crois que je l'ai encore plus énervée, bon elle est mignonne comme ça en colère mais ça ne me dit pas qui c'est et ce que je fou ici. Elle fait les cents pas à présent et se passe la main sur le visage.

"Je… pardon, je ne voulais pas te… vous offenser mais désolé j'ai la mémoire qui déraille en ce moment" C'est vrai je ne me souviens plus avoir suivi cette fille chez elle hier soir et encore moins avoir passé la nuit dans ce taudis. J'essai de me ressaisir malgré mon état comateux. Ok j'ai trop bu hier soir, ça j'ai pas besoin de m'en souvenir pour le comprendre mais qu'est-ce que je fou ici?

"Allez maintenant dégage sal chien, j'veux pas d'un poulet chez moi", me dit-elle sur un ton agressif.

Je reprends contenance et me lève. "Ecoute ma jolie, je ne sait pas ce que j'ai fait pour que tu soit hystérique comme ça mais calmes-toi! J'vais m'en aller, j'aimerais juste comprendre ce que je fait en boxer dans ton appartement. Si tu pouvait me rafraîchir la mémoire ça m'aiderais grandement tu voit!"

La fille me regarde maintenant avec de grands yeux et me tends mon porte-feuilles.

"C'que tu fou là? J'vais t'expliquer moi c'que tu fou là puisque M. essaye de faire genre il se souvient plus. Putain t'es bon acteur quand même hein, tu ma bien eu espèce de sal flic de merde" me crie-elle en me collant ma plaque de service sur le torse.

Je suis alors prise d'un colère noire et lui saisit les poignets.

"Et qui est-ce qui ta permis de fouiller dans mon porte-feuilles ptite conasse?" Les mots dépassent ma pensée, je ne connaît même pas cette nana mais je déteste qu'on me prenne mes affaires.

"Je cherchait juste mon briquet dans ton putain de jeans et j'suis tombée sur ton porte-feuille. J'ai eu envie de connaître l'identité du connard qui dormait dans mon salon. Mais tu ma bien eu sal fils de pute."

On se tient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et je peux sentir sa respiration saccadée contre mon visage.

"Maintenant je le redirais pas deux fois, sort immédiatement de chez moi et ne t'avise plus jamais de me croiser j'te jure"

Je prends alors mon jean et ma chemise que j'enfile ainsi que mes chaussures et me rhabille à vive allure.

"Je sait pas ce que j'ai fait mais t'inquiètes ya pas de chance que j'ai envie de te revoir."

"Ce que tu ma fait? Tu ma…" elle semble hésiter, en proie à la fois à la colère mais aussi avec un autre sentiment plus difficile à deviner, une sorte de tristesse ou de la mélancolie.

Elle reprends lasse: "Non écoute laisse tomber, j'ai pas envie de revenir là dessus, dégage c'est tout ce que je te demande, je sait pas ce que tu est venu faire ici mais fou moi la paix s'il te plait"

Cette ton soudainement gentil, poli, presque suppliant me prends aux tripes. Elle reprends ensuite contenance et son visage change radicalement. Elle me prends par le bras et me dirige d'un pas pressé vers la sortie. Je me rends alors compte qu'elle tient toujours mon porte-feuille dans la main, me retourne et revient sur mes pas.

"Tu permet?" Et je lui arrache des mains. Je sort ensuite de l'appartement et une sensation bizarre m'envahit. Comme si je savais que je reverrais cette fille bien plus tôt que nous ne l'imaginions.

Je claque la porte et me retrouve dans une ruelle déserte d'un quartier miteux. Quand je décide de descendre les escaliers de son bloc j'entends derrière moi

"Et même pas un merci, enfoiré!"

re ps: je publierais peut être un petit OS avant la fin de l'année…! En cours d'écriture!


	6. Chapter 5

Heyyyyyy coucou à vous tous et toutes! Bonne année 2011! Je suis super contente de vous retrouver, ce chapitre ma pas mal inspiré et je crois même que je vais écrire la suite d'un shoot donc si tout vas bien vous aurez un autre petite chapitre bientôt!

Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur pour cette nouvelle année, que tout vos vœux se réalisent et que je soit ensevelie sous les reviews! ;)

Allez bonne lecture! Et encore merci pour vos gentils mots

Chapitre 5Belle Pov

Ce soir je finissait mon tour sur Boston Road à la recherche de mon dernier client, toujours le plus dur à trouver. Le bar mon Q.G était fermé et il était 3h du matin passé. Les bons père de famille étaient partis se coucher, il ne restait plus que les petits délinquants ou les vieux pervers à racoler à même le trottoir, à l'ancienne. Pas franchement mes préférés mais bon on fait avec ce qu'on a!

Cette putain d'histoire avec le flic était loin derrière mois, plusieurs semaines c'étaient passées et au mon plus grand bonheur je ne l'avais pas revu. J'ai eu peur vendredi suivant d'être foutue à la porte par mon boss car le client n'était pas satisfait mais apparemment il n'avait pas eu de retour puisque j'avais toujours mon taff officiel de danseuse.

Les réverbères étaient tous pétés et on n'y voyait que dalle. Malgré mes quelques années d'expérience je n'étais jamais rassurée de finir la nuit dans une rue quasi déserte à peine éclairée ou je savais que des dealers avaient élus domicile. Néanmoins je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait bien que je paye mes études , mon appart' et ma bouffe. D'ailleurs en parlant d'études demain matin je vais avoir un partiel d'histoire de la famille alors mon dernier client ne devrait pas trop tarder si je voulais dormir un peu.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand une voiture se dirigea vers moi, je m'approchait prenant mon air le plus provocateur possible.

"Hey toi, vient voir mon minou!" La voiture avança encore un peu plus de moi et le gars ralentis. Je roulais du cul jusqu'à sa bagnole éclairée par la lune et passait ma tête par la fenêtre ouverte.

Et je le vit, lui, le flic de la dernière fois. Putain il me suivait partout c'est pas possible. C'était bien lui dans sa bagnole de poulet, avec son uniforme qui soit dit en passant lui allait plutôt bien! Je ressortait la tête de la voiture et lui hurlait dessus:

"Oh putain, bordel de merde de putain de flic de sa race, vas te faire enculer sale chien, dégage de là je t'avais dit de ne plus venir me voir espèce de…" Whaaaaa ça fait du bien!

"Hoho, tu te calme là, je suis en patrouille je m'en fou totalement de toi, tu sait que théoriquement je pourrais même te coffrer pour racolage sur la voie publique? Alors tu redescend sur terre et tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer chez toi ici c'est pas un endroit pour des filles comme toi, ya des gens pas vraiment nets…"

Ce mec, Edward, m'agaçait en plus de venir me harceler sur mon lieu de travail il se prenait pour mon père et me faisait sa petite leçon de morale comme si il voulait protéger toute la terre de ses mauvais penchants, puis avec sa belle geulle on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. Mais raaaahhhh ce qu'il m'agassait…

"Non mais tu te prends pour qui là? Mon père? Whooohooo je t'arrête tout de suite je sait très bien prendre soin de moi toute seule. Alors retour à tes contrôle d'identité on a pas besoin de toi ici. Et si la manière douce ne suffit pas je sait très bien me servir de mes dents et pas pour ton plaisir crois-moi!" j'insistait sur mes paroles et mon air grave pour le faire décamper. Je ne sait pas si ça marcha mais il me dit:

"Ok ok après tout comme je te l'ai dit je m'en fou de toi alors jpeux bien te laisser moisir ici toute seule mais tu pourra pas dire que je t'ai pas prévenu"

Il avait l'air énervé et inquiet à la fois mais remis tout de suite son masque de bon flic bien propre sur lui et démarrait en trombe me laissant seule comme d'habitude.

Pov Edward:

Je faisait ma ronde habituelle entre la 169éme et Rosedale Avenue quand je suis tombée sur cette fille, celle chez qui je me suis retrouvé il y a deux semaines. La petite brune toute menue pas très grande, à peine plus que les 1m50 d'Alice. Mais impossible de se souvenir de son prénom, je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle me l'avait dit.

Elle portait une micro jupe et des bas résilles avec un haut décolleté et les cheveux remonté. Elle ne paraissait pas très vieille mais cet habit lui donnait facile quelques années de plus. Malgré ses fringues plus que vulgaire et son maquillage à outrance je ne pût m'empêcher de la trouver belle. Vraiment magnifique.

Quand je m'approcha dans ma voiture de patrouille elle ne me reconnu pas tout de suite, elle me pris pour un client et me fi sur numéro de charme aguicheur. Ça ne dura pas car au bout de quelques secondes elle me reconnu et se mit à devenir folle comme si j'était le diable en personne.

La fureur que je put lire dans ses yeux lui conférait un charme de plus, un air de tigresse qui ne me laissait pas de marbre. Mais je dut me reprendre et lui rappeler que de nous deux j'étais celui qui avait le pouvoir. Cela nu pas l'air de l'effrayer comme si elle n'était que trop bien habitué à la violence des mots et des actes.

Je reparti donc sans demander mon reste puisque cette tête de mule ne voulais pas décamper. C'était vraiment dommage qu'une si jeune et jolie fille fasse le tapin, ça aurait pu être ma sœur. Des images immondes m'envahir l'esprit et je dut me calmer pour ne pas foncer jusqu'à chez Alice et lui mettre 4 bleu sur le dos en protection rattrapé. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez protecteur mais il ne faut pas que ça tourne à la paranoïa et ma sœur à le droit aussi de vivre. Plus dur à dire qu'a s'en convaincre mais je devait garder l'esprit sur mon boulot et finir ma ronde des quartiers chauds de la ville.

Vers 4h30 du matin je fini ma tournée et je pris le chemin pour rentrer chez moi. La ville était presque totalement endormir et à part quelques dealers et des mecs bourrés tout le reste des travailleurs de nuit étaient enfin partis se coucher.

En passant sur Sherydan Expy cependant je vis une personne débraillée qui semblait avoir du mal à marcher, elle dut reconnaître la voiture de police car elle tourna légèrement la tête et sous l'éclairage fluo d'un néon je la reconnu pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. J'eu cependant un peu de mal car son visage était criblé de bleus et une de ses jambes mise à nue sous le collant résille percé saignait et semblait avoir doublée de volume.

Mon cœur rata un battement, je garait la voiture sur le bas coté avec les warning et je couru vers elle.

Je me souvint alors de son prénom: Marie.

Voici donc mon ptit chapitre de l'année, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, moi j'ai adoré écrire les dernières phrases!

**Une petite info je ne posterais sûrement pas à partir du 20 janvier et jusqu'à début février, je pars à l'étranger et je ne suis pas sure d'avoir internet. Mais soyez pas dégoûtés j'ai pas pris de vacances depuis pas mal de temps et je vais même pas au soleil mais dans un pays (que jadore) ou il peux faire jusqu'à –50°C (à vous de devinez! Indice avec le titre de cette fic…!)**


	7. chapitre 6

**Tout d'abord je vais rectifier mon erreur du dernier chapitre, je voulais dire que j'allais dans un pays ou il peut faire jusqu'à –30°C et pas –50 (c'est déjà bien froid!) c'est bien entendu le Canada et plus particulièrement le Québec si cher dans mon cœur** **Dans ce nouveau chapitre (que j'ai du couper en deux car il était assez long) un personnage que j'affectionne tout particulièrement pour son physique et sa répartie apparaît furtivement, promis on le reverra! ;)** **je voulais vous remercier encore et encore de toutes vos super commentaires ça m'encourage vraiment! La suite arrivera probablement avant que je parte au Canada mais je ne garantis rien, tout est écrit il me reste juste à taper le texte (j'écris au "boulot" sur un morceau de papier!)**

**A bientôt**

_**twitwijazz**_

Chapitre 6

Edward POV

Je me précipitait vers elle et la pris instinctivement dans mes bras sans me poser de questions, comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant

"Merde, est-ce que tu… tu vas bien?" Même un imbécile ne ferait pas mieux, bien sur qu'elle n'allait pas bien elle était à moitié nue en sang en plein rue de New York la nuit. Non n'allait pas bien.

"Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé?" Son regard était vide, elle ne me répondit pas. "Attends j'appelle une ambulance et je…"

Elle me coupa et d'une petite voix dit "Non pas une ambulance… s'il te plait" sa voix était à peine audible et je sentait qu'elle se retenait de laisser ses larmes couler.

"Ok ok, je… merde… " j'hésite une seconde puis ce qu'il fallait faire s'imposa de suite "ok viens je t'emmène chez moi."

Et alors que je pensait qu'elle émettrait un énième refus elle pris la main que je lui tendit. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine quand je senti sa main gelée dans la mienne et je ne pu dire si c'était le froid de ses doigts ou leur douceur qui m'envoya cette décharge.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de penser a ça car elle nécessitait des soins et rapidement.

Je l'installa prudemment à l'avant de la voiture et je fonçait à vive allure jusqu'à chez moi. Il n'y avait presque pas de voitures sur la route à cette heure ci mais si il a avait fallu j'étais prêt à mettre les gyrophares.

Quand j'arrivais devant l'appartement je l'aida à marcher, ma main dans son dos. Elle avait l'air plus choquée que blessée mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Elle était si fragile, bien loin de l'image qu'elle donnait dans la rue. Non là on aurait dit un petit chaton perdu. Oui c'est ça mon petit chaton.

Je chassait tout de suite cette idée de ma tête, cette fille n'était rien pour moi je devais m'en convaincre et garder un esprit professionnel.

Lorsque nous rentrèrent dans l'appartement il était plongé dans le noir. Jasper devait dormir profondément et j'installait la fille sur un des tabourets du comptoir de la cuisine.

"Reste là je reviens" Elle du comprendre que j'allais chercher quelques trucs pour la soigner car malgré quelques grimaces elle ne dit rien.

Dans la salle de bain commune je fouillait dans l'armoire à pharmacie à la recherche de pansements et d'anti-douleurs. Mais il y avait un bazar monstre dans ce truc et plus de boites de préservatifs entamées appartenant à mon coloc que de sparadraps.

Je du faire un peu de bruit en remuant toute la salle de bain car dans l'embrasure de la porte apparu mon vieux pote à moitié endormi la marque de l'oreiller sur la jour gauche:

"Qu'est que tu fou à cette heure là à foutre le bordel dans la salle de bain Edddie?"

Arrhhhh ce qu'il m'énervé avec ce surnom débile que ma mère me donnait petit.

"Je fou pas le bordel Jazz je cherche des pansements et du sparadrap!"

"Oué oué c'est ça dit que tu cherche des préservatifs XXL ptit coquin vas!" et il me fit un clin d'œil.

Je m'énervait un peu "Non merde Jasper soit sérieux une minute" dis-je en continuant de farfouiller dans l'armoire.

"Whooohoooo calmes-toi mon loup! C'est qui alors la jolie brune à moitié à poil dans la cuisine?"

Oups j'avais oublié ce détail.

"C'est pour elle justement, écoute laisses tomber les pansements, je t'expliquerait demain d'accord? Retourne te coucher je gère. Et désolé pour le bruit"

Jasper du comprendre que je ne riais pas car il me passa devant, torse-nu vêtu d'un caleçon à carreaux et chercha entre les serviettes de toilettes. Il en sorti une petite boite en métal.

"Tiens, ça te servira! Ta mère avait déposé ça à notre pendaison de crémaillère. Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ça servirait, maintenant je sait" me dit-il avant de filer dans sa chambre en rallant.

"Merci Jazz, t'es un pote" lui lançais-je avant de revenir dans le salon voir mon invitée.

Elle se tenait recroquevillée sur le tabouret, un de mes vieux sweat de la fac sur le dos. La voir avec mon vêtement me fit sourire.

"Désolé, j'avais trop froid…" me dit-elle en pointant le gilet. Elle grelottait, je me rapprochait donc d'elle et lui passa une couverture sur le dos.

"Pas de soucis, gardes-le tant que tu veux"

Je m'assit ensuite à côté d'elle et lui montra la boite. Elle contenait tout le nécessaire de 1ers secours. Merci maman!

Je pris un coton et l'imbiba de solution antiseptique. "Je vais nettoyer tes plais" et je passa le coton sur sa jambe. Elle plissa le nez.

"Désolé, ça pique, je sait je déteste ça aussi!" Je continuait alors de nettoyer sa jambe gauche mais je soufflait sur sa peau après chaque passage du coton. Je me rappelle que ma mère faisait ça quant j'étais petit. Cela sembla fonctionner son visage ce détendis un petit peu.

Sa jambe était marquée par quelques griffures mais surtout par de nombreux bleus. J'eu peur pendant un instant que sa jambe soit cassée et qu'elle était sévèrement blessée car il y avait beaucoup de sang mais cela ne semblait pas être son sang.

Elle frissonna cependant de douleur quand je reposa son pied à terre.

"Tu doit avoir la jambe cassée je vais t'emmener aux urgences"

"Non s'il te plait, ça ne fait pas si mal que ça, j'ai déjà eu la jambe cassée et j'avais plus mal, elle doit être foulée c'est tout. S'il te plait pas les urgences j'ai horreur de l'hôpital…" elle récita ses paroles d'une traite et je la sentait vraiment paniquée. Un vrai petit chaton qui aurait perdu sa mère.

"Ok ok, mais tu reste là cette nuit, demain si tu a encore mal j'appelle mon père, il est médecin"

Elle répondit un faible d'accord et je poursuivi en nettoyant son visage lui aussi en bien mauvais état. Je passait le coton mouillé sur ses joues puis sur son nez. Je continuait de souffler pour anesthésier la douleur. Je passait mes doigts sur son nez pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas cassé et je senti qu'elle se détendait de plus en plus.

Ses grands yeux chocolat me fixaient à présent et je passait le coton sur le petit espace entre son nez et sa bouche. Quand mes doigts se posèrent ses lèvres je sentis son souffle chaud contre mon visage.

Nous étions à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et je soufflais à mon tour pour la calmer.

Nos souffles se mélangèrent et l'air s'électrisa quelques secondes comme si la foudre venait de passer. Le temps s'arrêta et mon cœur manqua un battement. Un flash m'apparu alors:

Moi dans un var, le visage de la jeune fille au loin…

Puis la réalité me rattrapa et je me retrouvait ans mon appart. Je lui passa alors de la crème sur ses plais et y mis des pansements.

Je me demandait ou j'ai pu voir cette fille. Est-ce que je l'avais rencontré dans un bar? En boite? Ma mémoire faisait toujours des siennes à propos de cette demoiselle et le mystère restait entier. Malgré tout j'étais sur qu'une chose: je prendrais soin d'elle jusqu'au bout.

**Alors pas trop sadique? Si? Désolé je sait que c'est horrible, vengez-vous sur le bouton vert! ;)**


End file.
